bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kon
| obrazek = Plik:O7 Kon.png | rasa = Zmodyfikowana dusza | urodziny = 30 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 49 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 3 cm (pigułka)Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 57 27 cm (wypchana zabawka) 174 cm (ciało Ichigo) | waga = 5 g (pigułka) 182 g (wypchana zabawka) 61 kg (ciało Ichigo) | przynależność = Grupa Ichigo | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne = Klinika Kurosaki, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Zwiększona siła nóg i szybkość | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | japoński głos = Mitsuaki Madono Tite Kubo (Memories in the Rain OVA) | angielski głos = Quinton Flynn | hiszpański głos = Aleix Estadella (Hiszpania) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest zmodyfikowaną duszą stworzoną podczas projektu Spearhead.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strony 9-11 Jego imię jest skrótem od .Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 16-17 Kon zazwyczaj jako ciała używa wypchanego lwa, jednak czasami zostaje użyty jako Soul Candy i korzysta z ciała Ichigo, gdy ten staje się Shinigami. Wygląd Kon przez większość czasu zamieszkuje małego wypchanego lwa. Zabawka ma jasnobrązowe ciało i ciemniejsze szwy przechodzące wzdłuż ciała. U rąk i nóg ma po cztery płaskie pazury, które służą jako palce. W miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się pępek, ma przyszyty guzik. Posiada parę paciorkowatych czarnych oczu i małe uszy, różowe od wewnątrz. Patrząc z boku, jego głowa wydaje się zaskakująco płaska. Poza tym, ma także brązową i kolczastą grzywę, a z dolnej części pleców wystaje mu mały ogon.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 16Manga Bleach; Tom 4, profil postaci Kona Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Sōsuke Aizena, Kon stał się królikiem doświadczalnym dla naukowców z 12. Oddziału. W wyniku eksperymentów, ciało Kona może stać się wiele razy większe, jednak głowa wciąż pozostaje w oryginalnych rozmiarach. W powiększonej formie jego ciało jest wysportowane i bardzo dobrze umięśnione. Może powrócić do swojego normalnego wyglądu przez pilota.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 7-8 Osobowość Kon przez większość czasu jest całkowicie zdemoralizowany i zainteresowany seksem. Często próbuje wykorzystać swoje pluszowe ciało, aby zwrócić uwagę dziewczyny i przytulić się do jej piersi. Szczególnie lubuje sobie dziewczyny z dużym biustem, co sprawia, że Orihime staje się centrum wielu jego fantazji. Podczas pobytu w ciele Ichigo, Kon często się masturbuje, fantazjując o Rukii i Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strona 17 Kon może być trochę zarozumiały odnosząc się do siebie "King of New York".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 26, strona 1 Uwielbia karmel. Kon bardzo dobrze zna pojęcie wartości życia. Wiele lat spędził w formie pigułki, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili może zostać wykryty i zniszczony. Rozwinął w sobie postawę moralną, która uniemożliwia mu zabijanie innych. Jest w stanie zaryzykować własnym życiem, aby zaoszczędzić życie, nawet bardzo małych istotManga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strona 16 i jest wściekły, gdy widzi ludzi, którzy bez zastanowienia pozbywają się czegoś, co stworzyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strona 18 Historia Kon był jedną ze zmodyfikowanych dusz, które stworzono w ramach projektu Spearhead. Projekt miał na celu umieszczanie sztucznych dusz w martwe ciała, aby te pomogły Shinigamim w walce z Hollowami. Wkrótce potem, Soul Society uznało projekt za nieetyczny i rozkazało wyeliminowanie wszystkich zmodyfikowanych dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strona 15 Szczęśliwym trafem Kon ocalał i znalazł się w jednym z pudeł w Sklepie Urahary, w dozowniku z Soul Candy. Kisuke Urahara umieścił go w pudle z napisem "złe towary" z zamiarem pozbycia się niechcianego przedmiotu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 14, strona 3 Wypchane ciało Kona to podróbka wersji Ponkichi, głównego bohatera popularnego serialu . Został zakupiony na festiwalu w Karakurze dla dziecka. Dziecku jednak nie spodobała się zabawka, więc wyrzucono ją na śmietnik.Wywiad Weekly Shonen Jump, 2004 rok, wywiad 42 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza w ciele Ichigo Kiedy Rukia zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie zmuszona zostać w Świecie Ludzi na dłużej, chcąc się zabezpieczyć na wypadek aresztowania przez Gotei 13, postanawia znaleźć sposób, by Ichigo mógł przemienić się w Shinigami bez jej pomocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strona 2 W tym celu udaje się do Sklepu Urahary, gdzie kupuje dozownik Soul Candy. Ururu przynosi jej dozownik zawierający pastylkę z Konem. W szkole, Rukia zaciąga Ichigo w ustronne miejsce i zmusza go do połknięcia pastylki. Dusza Kurosakiego zostaje wypchnięta, a kontrolę nad ciałem przejmuje zmodyfikowana dusza, zachowująca się jak normalna sztuczna dusza. Po chwili Kuchiki otrzymuje na Denreishinki informację o Hollowie, pozostawiając ciało Ichigo w rękach zmodyfikowanej duszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strony 6-18 thumb|left|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza testuje swoje ciało Zmodyfikowana dusza, która po raz pierwszy znalazła się w ludzkim ciele, postanawia wykorzystać tę okazję i trochę się zabawić. Szokuje jednego z nauczycieli, skacząc nad jego głową, a następnie udając się na dach. Potem zaskakuje dziewczyny z klasy Ichigo, skacząc z ziemi na trzecie piętro. Zmodyfikowanej duszy udaje się pomacać Orihime i skraść pocałunek Tatsuki. Wracając, Ichigo i Rukia zauważają ławki wylatujące przez okno w klasie. Próbują złapać zmodyfikowaną duszę, jednak ta wyskakuje przez okno i ucieka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 14, strony 5-19 thumb|right|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza napotyka [[Hashigamiego, Kanedę i Ino]] Zmodyfikowana dusza kontynuuje swoją zabawę, skacząc sobie beztrosko po ulicach miasta. Dociera do innej szkoły, gdzie spotyka Hashigamiego, Kanedę i Ino, trzech młodych chłopców, którzy wychodzą z sali gimnastycznej, aby pograć w gry wideo. Dusza rozwściecza się, gdy jeden z chłopców usuwa swoją postać, ponieważ, w jego mniemaniu, jest bezużyteczna. Kon atakuje chłopców i niszczy ich konsolę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strony 14-17 Później, gdy oddalił się od tego miejsca, wyczuwa energię Hollowa czającego się w pobliżu szkoły. Powraca do miejsce i w ostatniej chwili ratuje chłopców przed niebezpieczeństwem. Rozpoczyna walkę z wrogiem, do której wkrótce dołącza się Ichigo. Dwójka szybko pokonuje potwora, jednak jego ciała spada wprost na idące mrówki. Zmodyfikowana dusza kopie Hollowa, narażając tym samym życie swoje i Ichigo. Później wyjaśnia, że nie chce zabijać czegokolwiek albo dopuścić, aby zostało zabite, ponieważ każde stworzenie ma prawo żyć i swobodnie umrzeć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strony 5-16 thumb|left|190px|[[Kisuke Urahara przybywa po zmodyfikowaną duszę]] Gdy Urahara pojawia się, by odzyskać swój "wadliwy towar", Ichigo i Rukia postanawiają zachować zmodyfikowaną duszę jako środek do zastąpienia duszy Kurosakiego i zgadzają się przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za swój zakup.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 16, strony 17-20 jakiś czas później znaleźli wypchaną zabawkę w kształcie lwa i włożyli do niej pastylkę. Zmodyfikowana dusza wraca do życia, a Ichigo rozkazuje mu, aby nie ujawniał się przed pozostałymi domownikami. Kurosaki wybiera dla niego imię "Kon" - skrót od "Kaizō Kon'paku", a nie tak jak wolała zmodyfikowana dusza - "Kai". Kon towarzyszy Rukii w drodze do grobu Masaki Kurosaki, do którego udaje się Ichigo z rodziną. Skarży się na konieczność przebywania w plecaku, a Kurosaki chce się ich pozbyć. Kuchiki podkreśla, że muszą być w pobliżu w razie pojawienia się Hollowa.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 4-5 Kiedy Grand Fisher atakuje siostry Ichigo, Kon słucha, jak chłopak rozmawia z Rukią. Kurosakiego zaskakuje obecność Kona, jednak ten skłania się powiedzieć, że jest uczniem Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 7-16 Rukia wsadza pastylkę Kona w ciało Ichigo, aby pomógł jej zanieść nieprzytomne siostry w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy Karin odzyskuje przytomność, Kon mówi jej, że zasnęła wraz z Yuzu wycieńczona długą podróżą. Zostawia je i skarży się Rukii na konieczności udawania Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strony 1-3 i 15-16 Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że Kuchiki nie jest w stanie pomóc Kurosakiemu, Kon pyta, czy ma ruszyć mu na pomoc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 23, strona 6 Dziewczyna z powrotem wkłada Kona do pluszowej zabawki i rozmawia z Ichigo. Kon nie może się podnieść, ponieważ powietrze jest za ciężkie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 1-4 Jakiś czas później, w Klinice Kurosaki, Ichigo wpada na pomysł wyczyszczenia pluszaka, energicznie uderzając nim o ściany. Z pomocą przychodzi Rukia, która preferuje metodę czyszczenia szczotką ukradzioną ze szkolnej toalety. Kon postanawia uciec, spotykając przy okazji wiele dobrze zbudowanych dziewczyn. Rezygnuje z ucieczki i wraca do domu, gdzie napotyka Yuzu, która lituje się nad pluszakiem i bierze kąpiel razem z nim. Po tym dodaje go do swojej pluszakowej rodzinki, jednak Kon tego nie wytrzymuje i wraca do Ichigo, który wcale nie zauważył jego zniknięcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 26, strony 1-19 Podczas spotkania z Uryū Ishidą, Ichigo używa Kona, aby przejść do swojej formy Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strony 15-16 Chłopak wysyła Kona do Rukii po jej Denreishinki, dzięki któremu będzie w stanie wytropić więcej Hollowów i wygra pojedynek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 37, strona 16 Zmodyfikowana dusza znajduje Rukię i chroni przed atakującym ją Hollowem. Potem zwraca wagę Uryū na kwestie celowego stwarzania niebezpieczeństwa na potrzeby pojedynku z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 13-16 Kiedy przybywa Kurosaki, Kon zauważa wielką szparę na niebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 45, strony 8-13 Później, jest świadkiem przybycia Menosa Grande i słucha wyjaśnień Rukii dotyczących tego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 48, strony 7-8 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo znajduje Kona przyklejonego do sedesu Przed ucieczką z Kliniki Kurosaki, Rukia przykleja Kona taśmą do sedesu, aby nie powiedział Ichigo o jej odejściu. W końcu zostaje znaleziony przez Kurosakiego i pomaga mu w rozszyfrowaniu listu pożegnalnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strony 9-18 Urahara uwalnia formę Shinigami Ichigo i umieszcza Kona w jego ciele tak, aby rodzina niczego nie podejrzewała. Później zmodyfikowana dusza leży na łóżku w formie pluszaka i zastanawia się nad zamiarami Urahary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 54, strony 6-7 Gdy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele wyrusza na ratunek Rukii do Soul Society, Kon chce iść z nimi, jednak Kurosaki umieszcza go w swoim ciele i nakazuje zająć się rodziną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strony 6-15 Soul Society Kon zostaje zaciągnięty przez Dona Kanonjiego do Karakura Heroes i otrzymuje ksywkę Karakura King. Pozostali członkowie zespołu wykorzystują go jako testera bolesnych i całkowicie bezsensownych eksperymentów. Kon decyduje się odejść, ale niedługo potem zostaje porwany przez żeńskiego Hollowa, która chce, by pluszak był jej domowym zwierzątkiem. Hollow zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez Karakura Heroes, którzy użyli Kona jako piłki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 50. Ma to miejsce jedynie w anime Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kon używa sznurka podczas treningu zmodyfikowanych dusz Kon poznaje inne zmodyfikowane dusze - Ririn, Kurōdo i Nobę, jednak nie potrafi się z nimi dogadać. Ririn postrzega go jako głupca i często razem walczą, a Kon jest zazdrosny o to, że Kurōdo ma za zadanie towarzyszyć Orihime. Ostatecznie decydują się na współpracę i tworzą wiele wyszukanych, chociaż nie bardzo użytecznych, pułapek na Dolly.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 80 Kiedy Bount infiltrują Soul Society, Kon dołącza do Ichigo i pozostałych, aby pomóc w poszukiwaniach (po części ze względu z obawy, iż padnie ofiarą Dona Kanonjiego podczas przebywania w Świecie Ludzi).Anime Bleach; Odcinek 91 Arrancar Kiedy Ichigo szykuje się do szkoły, zauważa, że pluszowe ciało Kona jest całe podarte. Postanawia zaprosić Uryū do domu, aby ten zszył pluszaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 183, strony 1-2 Ishida zgadza się i nieświadomemu niczego Konowi wyszywa znak Quincy z tyłu głowy. Później, Kon przejmuje ciało Ichigo i chce się trochę zabawić, jednak napotyka Grand Fishera i jest zmuszony przed nim uciekać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 184, strony 1 i 17-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strony 3-4 Zostaje uratowany przez Isshina Kurosakiego, który szybko pokonuje Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strony 12-19 Kon jest zmieszany faktem, iż ojciec Ichigo jest Shinigamim. Isshin wyznaje, że wiedział o Konie od momentu, gdy Grand Fisher zaatakował ich na cmentarzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strony 1-15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strony 1-6 Kon wita zmęczonego Ichigo wchodzącego do sypialni i pyta o swojego ojca. Przypomina sobie ostrzeżenie Urahary, aby nie zdradzać tajemnicy Isshina i postanawia wyjść na spacer, nie chcąc oglądać Kurosakiego w takim stanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 190, strony 9-11 Kiedy Rukia i Rangiku Matsumoto przybywają do Kliniki Kurosaki, Kon wita je z wielkim entuzjazmem, ale zostaje powalonyManga Bleach; Rozdział 197, strony 6-7 i 10-11 przez Rangiku i Renjiego Abaraia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strona 9 Gdy Ichigo zostawia rodzinę, aby trenować u Visoredów, Yuzu płacze z powodu jego zniknięcia. Kon komentuje, że Ichigo jest okropnym bratem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 3 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Kon jako Karakura-Raizer Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy w Hueco Mundo, Urahara proponuje Konowi, by stał się superbohaterem walczącym z Hollowami w Karakurze. Kon początkowo odmawia, jednak Kisuke przekonuje go, mówiąc, że dzięki temu stanie się popularny wśród kobiet. Kon staje się Karakura-Raiserem - Detektywem Odsyłającym Dusze, i ze wskazówkami Urahary zwalcza panoszące się w Karakurze zło.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 213 Najpierw pokonuje Hollowa zwanego Zonzain przy pomocy swojego Raizer Beam. Gdy inne Hollowy przybywają do Karakury, on wraz z pozostałymi Karakura-Raizerami niszczy każdego z nich, aby dotrzeć do ogromnej latającej twierdzy. Po zdobyciu budynku, Kon zasypia, gdy Urahara kończy przygotowania do nadchodzącej bitwy w Karakurze.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 214 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kon jest widziany w ciele Ichigo, gdy śpi na lekcji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 261 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kon sprowadza nagą dziewczynę do domu Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo i Rukia zajmują się Hollowem, Kon znajduje się w ciele Kurosakiego. Opuszcza dom w poszukiwaniu niezwykłego Reiatsu, które wyczuł wcześniej i napotyka całkiem nagą dziewczynę. Próbuje sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna żyje, jednak zostaje uznany przez przechodniów za zboczeńca. Przynosi ją do Kliniki Kurosaki i kładzie na łóżku Ichigo. Kurosaki beszta go za przyprowadzanie nieznajomej, w dodatku nagiej, osoby do ich domu. Kon wyjaśnia, że znalazł ją na ulicy, a Rukia przypomina sobie, że to niedaleko miejsca, gdzie został otwarty wcześniej Senkaimon.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|right|190px|Kon wita Kagerōzę i [[Reigai]] Następnego ranka, Kon zauważa, że dziewczyna zniknęła. Schodzi na dół i zauważa ją w salonie oglądającą telewizję. Mówi jej, aby nie wychodziła z pokoju, ponieważ nie wiadomo jak zareaguje na to rodzina. Później, Kon otwiera drzwi, w których stoją Kagerōza Inaba i dwóch innych Shinigami. Pytają się, czy w tym domu przebywa Nozomi Kujō, po czym Kon pędzi na górę i informuje dziewczynę o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Nozomi ucieka przez okno i zostaje złapana przez dwójkę Shinigamich. Zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa sytuacji, Kon wyrusza za nią, jednak nie jest w stanie pomóc.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 318 thumb|left|190px|Kon uwięziony przez Inabę Po tym jak Nozomi chwilowo pozbywa się nieprzyjaciół, Kon spotyka się z nią w opuszczonej placówce, ale zostaje szybko pokonany przez Kidō Inaby. Patrzy bezradnie, jak Kagerōza uderza Nozomi swoją laską. Z pomocą przychodzi Uryū. Kiedy pyta Kona, czy Ichigo pozwala na robienie co mu się żywnie podoba, Kon odpowiada, że Kurosaki nie jest jego panem. Po tym jak Inaba rani Ishidę, postanawia wyeliminować zmodyfikowaną duszę. W tym samym czasie Uryū podnosi się i skupia na sobie uwagę Kagerōzy. Później, Kon obserwuje jak Inaba wycofuje się i mówi, że gdyby odzyskał Nozomi, wtedy Soul Society, jak i Świat Ludzi, stałyby się jego terytorium.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 thumb|right|190px|Kon atakuje Reigai Następnego dnia, gdy Nozomi odzyskuje przytomność, Kon pyta ją, dlaczego Inaba tak bardzo się nią interesuje. Zostaje uderzony doniczką, a później zabrany przez Ichigo. Później, Kon pojawia się na grillu zorganizowanym dla Nozomi. Próbuje porozmawiać z dziewczyną, jednak ta ignoruje go i odchodzi. Podczas poszukiwań napotyka Rangiku Matsumoto, która proponuje, że porozmawia na osobności z Nozomi. W drodze powrotnej spotyka prawdziwą Rangiku, która wcale nie widziała dziś zaginionej dziewczyny. Zdając sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji, zmodyfikowana dusza wraca, by ratować dziewczynę. Fałszywa Rangiku szykuje się do ataku, jednak Kon i pozostali w porę przybywa na miejsce. Reigai wycofuje się, a tamci wracają do Sklepu Urahary. Kon jest zadowolony, że Nozomi nic się nie stało i z radością podaje jej szaszłyka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 thumb|left|190px|Kon związany przez Nozomi Następnego dnia, Ichigo znajduje w swojej szafie związanego Kona.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 321 Później śledzi Nozomi, chcąc się dowiedzieć, dlaczego dziewczyna ciągle ucieka. Następnie zostaje przez nią przywiązany do drzewa. Zdradza mu, że musi się gdzieś udać, jednak nie wie gdzie. Informuje również, że zbliżanie się do Karakury jest częścią jej planu ratowania Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 322 Potem, w Sklepie Urahary, Ichigo prosi Kisuke o wysłanie go do Soul Society. Kon protestuje, mówiąc, że gdyby chciał odejść, nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby go ochronić. Stara się go powstrzymać, jednak Kujō uzdrawia jego Reiatsu na pomocą Kidō. Zmodyfikowana dusza ponownie stara się zatrzymać Kurosakiego i szuka poparcia u jego przyjaciół, jednak Ishida stwierdza, że chłopak jest zbyt uparty, by zmienić swoje zdanie. Opuszczając Świat Ludzi, Kon prosi go, by mu obiecał, że wróci cały i zdrowy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 thumb|right|190px|Kon czeka cierpliwie na odebranie sygnału przez Kisuke Później widzimy Kona siedzącego wraz z resztą osób, w tym Uraharą, który gromadzi informacje na temat obecnej sytuacji w Soul Society. Kiedy Ishida zaczyna analizować postępowanie Nozomi, zmodyfikowana dusza krzyczy na niego, jednak zostaje przez niego złapana i zabrana w ustronne miejsce, by porozmawiać. Uryū pyta następnie Kona, czy nie zauważył czegoś dziwnego w tej dziewczynie, ponieważ jest ważnym celem dla Inaby. Potem przedstawia swoje podejrzenia przy całej grupie, stwierdzając, że w ciele Kujō coś zostało ukryte. Zastanawia się, co to może być. Pyta Kona, co o tym sądzi, jednak ten po narzuceniu pytania o schowaniu czegoś w jej ciele, wyobraża ją sobie nago. Po chwili otrząsa się i dziwi zachowaniem Ishidy, który zapytał go o zdanie, co nie zdarza mu się zbyt rzadko. Quincy stwierdza, że jego opinia jest ważna, ponieważ widać na pierwszy rzut oka, że Kon ją bardzo lubi. Zmodyfikowana dusza stara się zaprzeczyć, jednak po chwili postanawia wyjść z pokoju. Gdy otwiera drzwi, wchodząca Nozomi zgniata go niechcący butem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 thumb|left|190px|Kon i reszta słucha Kisuke opowiadającego o badaniach Inaby Po pewnym czasie Urahara informuje wszystkich, że sygnał od Ichigo zniknął. Nozomi zaczyna za to obwiniać siebie, jednak Kon ją pociesza, mówiąc, że zaistniała sytuacja to za mało, by zabić Kurosakiego. Dziewczyna milczy po jego słowach, co ten odbiera jako brak zaufania do jego tezy. Następne prosi ją, by uwierzyła w Ichigo i cierpliwie czekała na jakiś znak życia. Kujō odwraca się następnie w jego stronę i pyta, dlaczego ma on tyle wiary w Kurosakiego, dodając, że oboje za każdym razem się kłócą. Kon zaczyna się rumienić i natychmiast zaprzecza, mówiąc, że nigdy nie ufał jego umiejętnościom.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 Kiedy Kisuke oznajmia wszystkim, że nadal nie mogą połączyć się z Ichigo, Kon zamierza podnieść wszystkich na duchu, jednak Rukia go zatrzymuje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 Potem, gdy Kurosaki budzi się z powrotem w Sklepie Urahary, Kon siedzi przy nim wraz z resztą przyjaciół. Gdy Urahara wyjaśnia, że Inaba udał się do Dangai po ukryte informacje o Zmodyfikowanych duszach, Inoue pyta, co to jest. Kon przymierza się do wytłumaczenia jej tego, jednak Rukia go ubiega i zaczyna przedstawiać informacje na ten temat za pomocą rysunków. Ichigo dość negatywnie krytykuje jej talent i każe jej przestać, jednak Kon zaprzecza temu i prosi o kontynuowanie. Później Nozomi wyjaśnia wszystkim, że Kagerōza stworzył wszystkie Zmodyfikowane Dusze, co szokuje Kona, jednak dziewczyna zaprzecza temu, by Inaba był jego stwórcą. Następnie zapytana o pierwszą Zmodyfikowaną duszę odpowiada, że to ona nią jest.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 thumb|right|190px|Kon próbujący rozmawiać z Nozomi Kiedy Ichigo idzie walczyć z Hollowem, umieszcza Kona w swoim ciele. Chwilę później zostaje zauważony w jego formie przez Orihime i Sado, którzy pytają, czy Nozomi jest w domu. Ten odpowiada im, że raczej tak, ale nudzi się tam, dlatego też prosi, by dotrzymali jej towarzystwa. Gdy kończą rozmowę, Kon wędruje w stronę miasta, przypominając sobie o tym, że Kujō jest Zmodyfikowaną Duszą. Zastanawia się nad tym, co może jej teraz powiedzieć. Stwierdza, że może podarować jej bryloczek małego urokliwego lwa z oddzieloną grzywą. Zamierza go wyrzucić, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie zrobi tego w odpowiedni sposób, to nie powinien tego robić w pierwszej kolejności. Następnie wraca do domu Ichigo i niecierpliwie czeka na niego w formie Shinigami. Zamierza poprosić Kurosakiego o powrót do swojego pluszowego ciała. Przygląda się w ciele nastolatka, jak Inoue i Nozomi przygotowują obiad przed wyjściem na spacer. Później Kujō wchodzi do pokoju Ichigo i spotyka tam Kona w formie maskotki. Oboje próbują porozmawiać, jednak z trudem im się to udaje. Jakiś czas później, o wiele bardziej energiczny Kon w ciele Przedstawiciela Shinigami ma obiad z jego przyjaciółmi i Nozomi. Chwali potrawy przyrządzone przez Orihime i nakłania do ich spróbowania wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Kujō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 330 thumb|left|190px|Kon znajduje Nozomi po ataku Hollowa Tego samego dnia wieczorem, Kon, uwzględniając wyznanie Nozomi na temat tego, iż jest Zmodyfikowaną duszą, odkrywa, że dziewczyna uciekła. Szybko znajduje ją jednak podczas ataku Hollowa i woła ją, by pospieszyła się, uciekając przed wrogiem. Następnie w rękach Kujō pojawia się forma niekompletnego Zanpakutō, za pomocą którego z łatwością pokonuje przeciwnika. Po zakończonej walce, Kon przypomina Nozomi, iż sama powiedziała, że nie posiada miecza i pyta, dlaczego wyszła na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna odpowiada mu, mówiąc, że czuje się ciężarem dla wszystkich, jednak pluszak uspokaja ją, oznajmiając, że nie pozwoli umrzeć żadnej Zmodyfikowanej duszy. Następnie wręcza jej breloczek w kształcie lwa, który Kujō przywiązuje do osłony swojego miecza. thumb|190px|right|Kon na spotkaniu w pokoju Ichigo Kon bierze udział w spotkaniu Shinigami dotyczącym obecnej sytuacji związanej z Reigai. Potem przygląda się sparingowi Ichigo, Rukii, Sado i Uryū z Nozomi. Pluszak jest zaniepokojony poziomem treningu, jednak Kujō podkreśla, że to jedyny sposób na obudzenie jej Zanpakutō. Dziewczyna kopie go w stronę Orihime, zmuszając do obserwowania sparingu. Kiedy postanawiają sobie zrobić krótką przerwę, Kon oferuje Nozomi specjalne napoje sportowe od Inoue, jednak ta odmawia i wychodzi. Gdy dołącza do nich Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shinigami tłumaczy im, że podczas tego treningu ich działania są ograniczone i przynoszą mniej efektów, ponieważ żaden z uczestników sparingu nie walczy z zamiarem zabicia, przez co ich moc jest podświadomie tłamszona, a efekt treningu staje się mniej zadowalający. Oficer proponuje, by zmienić typ walki i walczyć na poważnie. Nozomi zgadza się na to, co szokuje Kona, który stwierdza, że to dla niej za wiele. Dziewczyna ignoruje jednak jego obawy i kontynuuje pojedynek. Ostatecznie szkolenie daje zadowalający efekt pozwalający Kujō obudzić jej Shikai, który okazuje się być świetną pomocą dla innych Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 Jakiś czas później, podczas najazdu Reigai na grupę Shinigami wysokiej rangi, okazuje się, że siła grupy kopii oryginałów jest o wiele większa. Sytuacja ta zmusza członków Gotei 13 na postawienie wszystkiego na Shikai Nozomi. Każdy z nich kieruje swoją energię na ostrze dziewczyny, które pochłania wystrzeloną w jej stronę moc. Kujō kieruje następnie atak w stronę wrogów i pokonuje wszystkich naraz. Kon biegnie jej pogratulować, jednak nim zdąży to zrobić, Reigai Byakuyi wyłania się z grupy wybitych wrogów. Okazuje się, że użył on '''Dankū do ochrony przed zmasowanym atakiem. Następnie korzysta ze swoich technik i powala wszystkich Shinigami, z wyjątkiem Nozomi i Ichigo. Zostają oni uratowani przez przybyłego wszechkapitana Yamamoto, który z łatwością pozbywa się ostatniego przeciwnika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto stojący przed Nozomi, Konem i Ichigo Po przybyciu na pole walki, Yamamoto pyta o Nozomi. Podkreśla, że nie interesuje go jej egzystencja, ponieważ postrzega ją jako zwykłą Zmodyfikowaną duszę. Jego słowa denerwują Kona, który wyraża swoją dezaprobatę do tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Nim rozmowa zdąży się rozwinąć, na pole bitwy przybywa Reigai Shunsuia Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake. Kurosaki i Kujō podejmują się walki z nimi, jednak Kon zauważa znaczne osłabienie u Ichigo, przez co martwi się o to, czy da sobie radę w starciu z tak silnymi wrogami. Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy, do najeźdźców dołącza Kagerōza, który rozkazuje podwładnym odwrót, gdyż chce się zmierzyć z Shinigami samemu. Przedstawiciel Shinigami i Nozomi przyłączają się więc do Wszechkapitana. Inaba kopiuje zdolność wchłaniania ataków Kujō, czym dopada Ichigo. Następnie kieruje podmuch zgromadzonej energii na Shigekuniego, jednak Nozomi staje między celem a wiązką i absorbuje ogromną ilość Reiatsu wroga. Ilość niesamowicie skondensowanej mocy sprawia, że Kon wpada w zaniepokojenie związane z tym, czy dziewczyna da sobie radę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333 thumb|right|190px|Kon unieruchomiony przez Nozomi Nozomi dowodzi, że jest w stanie pochłonąć tak dużą ilość energii. Następnie interweniuje Yamamoto, który pomimo swoich ran wciąż jest w stanie walczyć. Nie zważając na swoją obecną formę, Kon postanawia pomóc Ichigo, Rukii i Renjiemu w walce z Inabą. Kagerōza wyśmiewa ich zachowanie, twierdząc, że są w stanie poświęcić swoje życie dla osoby, której wcale nie rozumieją. Śmiech wroga zaczyna irytować pluszaka. Inaba zaczyna wyjaśniać, że on i Kujō są tak na prawdę jednym Reiatsu, które zostało rozbite na dwie części. Kon następnie pyta Nozomi, czy to prawda, jednak ta nic nie odpowiada i odwraca wzrok na znak swojej winy. Kurosaki i reszta decydują się na zaatakowanie przeciwnika, jednak szybko zostają pokonani. Pluszak skacze na Kagerōzę, dając Kujō szansę na ucieczkę. Inaba zaczyna go kopać i deptać do momentu, aż cukierek umiejscowiony w ciele maskotki nie wyleci. Nozomi korzysta jednak z Tenran, ratując pigułkę i wsadzając ją z powrotem do przedmiotu. Po umieszczeniu cukierka w pluszaku, zastępcze ciało okazuje się nadal działać. Chwilę później, Kujō upada z wycieńczenia i prosi Kona, by ratował siebie i uciekał. Gdy ten odmawia, dziewczyna używa Shitotsu Sansen i przybija go do skały. Pomimo zaklęcia Kidō, pluszak podnosi kamień i biegnie w stronę zabieranej przez Inabę Nozomi, będąc wciąż związanym przez złote pręty. Niemniej jednak nie udaje mu się jej uratować. Spogląda, jak dziewczyna jest zabierana przez wroga do Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 334 thumb|left|190px|Kon rozmawia z Ichigo przed jego wejściem do Dangai Kon wstydzi się tego, iż nie był w stanie uratować Nozomi. Włóczy się bez celu, myśląc nad całym incydentem i znajduje breloczek, który podarował dziewczynie. Po przybyciu do Sklepu Urahary, pluszak dowiaduje się, że Ichigo chce odzyskać swoje moce Shinigami, nabywając resztki swojego reishi pozostałe w Kōtotsu. Kon załamuje się, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać, krzycząc gniewnie, że jest słaby i bezsilny, ponieważ za każdym razem musi opierać się na mocy Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół. Widząc ból zmodyfikowanej duszy, Ichigo stara się go pocieszyć, mówiąc, że nie jest całkowicie bezsilny. Kiedy Kurosaki przygotowuje się na wejście do Dangai, Kon wręcza mu breloczek małego lwa na szczęście. Potem, gdy Przedstawiciel Shinigami odnajduje Kōtotsu, łączność z nim na chwilę zostaje przerwana, przez co pluszak wpada w panikę, martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo przyjaciela. Chwilę później zasięg powraca, przez co Kurosaki każe być cicho Konowi. Chłopakowi udaje się zebrać resztki swojego Reishi, po czym z powrotem wraca do Świata Ludzi i dziękuje zmodyfikowanej duszy za pomoc. Pluszak jest nieco zdezorientowany jego wdzięcznością, jednak ten tłumaczy mu, że gdyby nie jego breloczek, omal nie straciłby on szansy na zebranie energii. Mimo radości spowodowanej tym, iż mógł pomóc, Kon nadal jest obojętny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i Kon wchodzą do Senkaimon Jakiś czas później, gdy Ichigo i Kisuke przygotowują się na podróż do Soul Society, Kon nalega na zabranie go, ponieważ także chce uratować Nozomi. Znając swoje ograniczone możliwości w ciele pluszaka, zmodyfikowana dusza jest zaskoczona faktem, iż Kurosaki tak łatwo zgodził się na jego udział w wyprawie. Ichigo okazuje swój entuzjazm do jego towarzystwa i oddaje mu breloczek, który niegdyś wręczył Kujō. Następnie Kon wyrusza wraz z Kurosakim i Uraharą przez naturalne Dangai, którym Nozomi próbowała się kiedyś przetransportować. Po wejściu do Soul Society, pluszak i dwójka Shinigami wkradają się do laboratorium Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii w celu odnalezienia miejsca pobytu Inaby. Używając technologii Gikon, Kisuke rozpoczyna przebudowę Reishi Ichigo w formie Zmodyfikowanej duszy. System jednak wykrywa problem i zaczyna przechodzić w tryb samozniszczenia. Cała maszyna następnie eksploduje, jednak Kon wychodzi z niej niemal bez szwanku z wyjątkiem lekko pękniętego ramienia. Przed wybuchem, Ichigo udało się połknąć cukierek i przywrócić swoje Reiatsu do normalności. Proces okazał się być jednak niestabilny, co sprawiło, iż chłopak przeobraził się w Hollowa, nad którym nie mógł zapanować. Kisuke starał się znaleźć dane Kagerōzy, by ustabilizować jego moc. Następne wszyscy zostali zatrzymani przez kilka Reigai, jednak na odsiecz przybyła im Yoruichi i kilku innych kapitanów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 thumb|left|190px|Kon i Urahara uzyskują dostęp do zapisków Yoruichi wraz z kilkoma innymi kapitanami podejmuje się walki z Reigai, dając możliwość ucieczki Konowi, Kisuke i Ichigo. Po drodze, Kurosaki szybko słabnie i przez swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa mdleje. Kiedy się budzi, Urahara nakazuje mu zostać w bezpiecznym miejscu. Chłopak początkowo odmawia, jednak Kon prosi go, by zostawił to jemu. Przedstawiciel Shinigami zgadza się na to i oddaje im swój Kolektor Reishi. Kisuke i zmodyfikowana dusza wracają do SRT, gdzie były kapitan odnajduje potrzebne dane i bez słowa wyjaśnienia opuszcza bibliotekę. Następnie kieruje się do 10. Oddziału, skąd zabiera potrzebne rzeczy i bez wytłumaczeń wychodzi z siedziby. Zmęczony tajemniczością Urahary Kon domaga się wyjaśnień jego działań. Kisuke oznajmia, że doszedł do wniosku, iż kiedyś Nozomi i Inaba byli jedną Zmodyfikowaną duszą, jednak wskutek nieznanych przyczyn zostali podzieleni na dwie części. Ponadto, według zgromadzonych informacji z 10. Oddziału wynika, że dane nieznanego Shinigami zostały przeniesione z biblioteki tej siedziby do 12. Oddziału. Akta 10. Oddziału wskazują na niejakiego Ōko Yushimę, którego ramy czasowe pasują do wszystkich danych. Stwierdza, że obecnie przebywa on w Siedlisku Larw. Oboje się tam udają, gdzie mierzą się z kilkoma Reigai. Jedno z nich goni Kona, jednak po chwili Kisuke pokonuje wszystkie z nich. Następnie znajdują Yushimę siedzącego na krześle, który jest w stanie śpiączki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 thumb|right|190px|Kon starający się pomóc Nozomi Podczas gdy Kon stwierdza, że ten człowiek w żaden sposób nie może im dać namiarów na Nozomi, Kisuke przedstawia dobre wiadomości na temat znalezionej w Świecie Ludzi krwi Inaby. Jako że w żyłach Kagerōzy wciąż znajduje się Nadludzki Narkotyk Mayuriego, Urahara, dzięki Kolektorowi Reishi, z łatwością jest w stanie go namierzyć. Urządzenie prowadzi ich do Senkaimon. Po odkryciu, że laboratorium znajduje się tuż pod nim, a wejścia do niego strzeże Reigai Kisuke, Urahara prosi Kona, by wkradł się do środka, podczas gdy on będzie walczyć ze swoją kopią. Kiedy pluszakowi udaje się dostać do laboratorium, spostrzega Nozomi zanurzoną w kapsule pełnej różowego płynu, a tuż obok niej Inabę w podobnym stanie. Kon puka do dziewczyny przez szkło, dzięki czemu budzi ją, jednak ta nakazuje mu uciekać, nim ona i Kagerōza staną się jedną osobą. Kujō wyjaśnia, że Yushima pała ogromną nienawiścią do Soul Society za niedocenienie jego osiągnięć, przez co poprzysiągł zemstę. Oznajmia, że Inaba jest odzwierciedleniem furii i ambicji Ōko, natomiast ona cechuje jego samokontrolę. Ze względu na uszkodzenie i obłąkanie umysłu Yushimy, istnieje duża szansa, że jego negatywne cechy wezmą górę nad ciałem i sprawią, że Nozomi zostanie całkowicie wymazana. Po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień, Kon nadal upiera się, że zostanie i uratuje dziewczynę. Widząc ogromną determinację pluszaka, Kujō przyznaje, że widzi w nim drogiego przyjaciela. Nagle proces fuzji dobiega końca, dzięki czemu Nozomi zyskuje część wspomnień Kagerōzy, przez co jest w stanie podać instrukcje Konowi, jak sterować maszyną, która jest odpowiedzialna za fuzję. Słuchając poleceń Kujō, pluszak wkłada klejnoty Reishi Ichigo i zaczyna zmieniać ustawienia maszyny. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Reigai Nemu Kurotsuchi, które uderza Kona z ogromną siłą, wystarczającą, by cukierek zawarty w jego ciele wypadł. Następnie kopia wicekapitan przywraca poprzednie ustawienia urządzenia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 338 thumb|left|190px|Kon w ciele Nemu ratuje Ichigo Po pewnym czasie Kon budzi się w ciele Nemu dzięki Kisuke. Po dostaniu się do jej ciała na stałe, Urahara wręcza mu pigułkę i mówi, by dał ją Kurosakiemu. Wykorzystując przewagę Ōko Yushimy, który stał się wynikiem fuzji Nozomi i Inaby, Konowi udaje się utrzymać w ciele Kurotsuchi tak długo, by móc zbliżyć się do Ichigo. Następnie kopie Yushimę, chwaląc się swoim kobiecym ciałem i jego zwinnością. Głęboko poruszona tym widokiem Rukia wyciąga pigułkę Kona z ciała kopii wicekapitan i umieszcza ją z powrotem w pluszowej zabawce. Zmodyfikowana dusza daje Kurosakiemu pigułkę, która przywraca jego moce Shinigami. Dumny z powodu dotrzymania obietnicy danej Ichigo, Kon wręcza mu ponownie breloczek na szczęście. Ōko obraża następnie pluszaka, nazywając go podrzędną Zmodyfikowaną duszą, jednak ten stwierdza, że i tak jest lepszy od jego marionetek Shinigami. Mimo, iż ponownie zostaje zmuszony do polegania na Kurosakim, Kon postanawia uratować Nozomi przed samotnością i dopinguje Ichigo, gdy ten uwalnia Bankai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 thumb|right|190px|Kon żegna się z Nozomi Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy z Yushimą jak równy z równym, Kon nie może stać bezczynnie i nalega, by reszta do niego dołączyła i starała się pomóc. Chociaż ich ataki grupowe niewiele zdają się przeciwko Ōko, Kurosaki dostaje szansę poważnego zranienia wroga. Wszyscy starają się uratować Nozomi, dlatego nie każdy atakuje ze stuprocentowym zamiarem zabicia. Ishida stwierdza, że gdyby "Saketsu" i "Hakusui" Yushimy zostały zniszczone, jego dusza mogłaby z powrotem wrócić do dwóch części. Słysząc to, pluszak biegnie do Ichigo, by podzielić się z nim tą informacją. Korzystając z tych wskazówek, Kurosakiemu udaje się uderzyć Ōko w taki sposób, by Kujō odzyskała nad nim kontrolę, jednak po chwili Yushima blokuje ją w sobie. Następnie Ichigo kończy walkę, rozbijając duszę przeciwnika na dwie części. Inaba ginie i znika, po czym Kujō zaczyna odczuwać podobne efekty i stopniowo zanika. Kon jest zrozpaczony tą sytuacją, jednak Nozomi mówi, że jest w porządku, ponieważ dzięki niemu nie była sama. Dziewczyna przytula pluszaka i po raz ostatni nazywa zboczeńcem, po czym całkowicie znika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Jakiś czas później, Kon i reszta przygotowuje się do powrotu do domu. Przed wyjazdem, przybywa Ukitake i oferuje pluszakowi mini Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami, jednak ten dumnie odrzuca jego prezent, mówiąc, że ma coś lepszego - breloczek Nozomi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341, omake Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Kon potrąca Ichigo W trakcie rozmowy Ichigo z Mayurim Kurotsuchim o złamanych Zanpakutō, Kon atakuje swojego "pana", będąc mocno umięśnionym. Kiedy Kurosaki pyta, kim on jest, Kon wkurza się, niedowierzając, że chłopak nie mógł rozpoznać tej przystojnej twarzy. Po chwili chce opowiedzieć, jak tutaj trafił, ale naukowiec po przyciśnięciu guzika zmniejsza go do normalnych rozmiarów, powodując drobne zamieszanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 6-9 190px|thumb|right|Kon służący jako komunikator Po przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej do Soul Society, Kon służy jako przekaźnik umożliwiający skontaktowanie się Urahary z Ichigo. Mayuri, zainteresowawszy się taką formą komunikacji, próbuje rozgryźć jak to działa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 1-3 W pewnym momencie, Kon wślizguje się pod ubranie Ichigo i razem z nim dociera do Reiōkyū. W chwili, gdy Ichigo i Renji spadają do posiadłości Kirio Hikifune, Kon powiększa swoje rozmiary i amortyzuje ich upadek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 521, strony 1-3 Żywo reaguje na poczęstunek Kirio.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 521, strona 7 Później, podobnie jak Ichigo i Renji, jest zszokowany szczupłym wyglądem Hikifune.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 521, strona 12 Powiększone ciało Kona ponownie zostaje wykorzystane do bezpiecznego lądowania przez Ichigo i Renjiego, gdy trafiają do siedziby Ōetsu Nimaiyi. Podobnie, jak dwaj towarzyszący mu Shinigami, jest zaskoczony efektownym pojawieniem się gospodarza, ale na widok otaczających go pięknych kobiet wpada w zachwyt i stwierdza, że trafił do raju. Jest zrozpaczony koniecznością opuszczenia imprezy, gdy Nimaiya zabiera w końcu Kurosakiego i Abaraia do prawdziwego Hōōden. Kiedy wydziera się, że chce wrócić do towarzystwa atrakcyjnych pań, Ōetsu stwierdza, że Kon wyjął mu to z ust i są bratnimi duszami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 1-13 Wyposażenie Zaklęcie ochronne: Kidō oparte na amulecie, opracowane przez Isshina. Jeśli właściciel jest atakowany przez wrogie siły, działa jak tarcza ochronna, co widać, gdy Kon (w ciele Ichigo) został zaatakowany przez Arrancara, Grand Fishera. Ichigo nie wiedział o sile amuletu, ale ojciec powiedział, że kiedyś należał on do jego matki. Później jednak Isshin wyjawia, że amulet stworzył niedawno, specjalnie dla Kona, gdyby ten akurat był w ciele Ichigo i znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strony 12-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strona 8 Zegarek Karakura-Raizer (tylko anime): Jako członek zespołu Karakura-Raizer, jego zadaniem jest zwalczanie Hollowów w Karakurze. Aby skorzystać z mocy Karakura-Raizera potrzebuje specjalnego zegarka.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 213-214 [[Plik:Raizerbeam.jpg|thumb|190px|right|Kon, jako Karakura-Raizer, używający Raizer Beam]] * Strój Karakura-Raizer: Strój Karakura-Raizera pozwala Konowi korzystać z jego umiejętności takich jak: :: : Jako Karakura-Raizer potrafi wystrzelić wiązkę energii na tyle silną, by zabić sporego Hollowa. Przedtem jednak musi utworzyć swoim ciałem wyraz Raizer, inaczej zostanie porażony prądem. Moce i umiejętności frame|right|Ulepszone zdolności fizyczne Kona Ekspert walki wręcz: Kon kilkukrotnie był widziany podczas walki. Okazał się utrzymać własne zdolności bojowe, które zaprojektowano, w ciele człowieka, które zamieszkuje. W jego przypadku, został on zaprojektowany z myślą o nadzwyczajnych zdolnościach dolnych kończyn. Był w stanie odeprzeć Ichigo w walce wręcz za pomocą kopnięć i bloków nogami, a także wykazał, iż może kopnięciem pokonać Hollowa. Zwiększona siła: Dzięki wzmocnionej sile nóg, Kon jest w stanie skakać na wysokość 13,56 m z pozycji stojącej (w ciele Ichigo). Jest także w stanie rozbić metalowe ogrodzenie jednym kopnięciem bez większego wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 14, strony 5-6 Zwiększona szybkość: Kon może pokonać dystans 100 m w ciągu 3,8 sekundy. Energia Duchowa: Kon jako zmodyfikowana dusza był pierwotnie przeznaczony do walki z Hollowami. Podczas gdy znajdował się w ciele Ichigo, mógł wykonywać wysokie skoki i wykazał się niespotykaną siłą fizyczną. Na tej podstawie można sądzić, iż posiada on jakiś poziom Reiatsu. Dwukierunkowy holograficzny komunikator: Poprzez modyfikację pluszowego ciała przez Kisuke, czubek głowy Kona jest w stanie emitować wyświetlacz, który umożliwia komunikację między Soul Society a Hueco Mundo. Przełącznikami tego mechanizmu są oczy pluszaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strona 1 Ciekawostki * Jego motywami muzycznymi, wybranymi przez Tite Kubo, są "Nichiyoubi Dansu" autorstwa Kuuki Koudan i "Bushman" autorstwa Rip Slyme. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Kon ru:Кон de:Kon fr:Kon es:Kon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmodyfikowane Dusze Kategoria:Mężczyźni